morningwood_arts_publishingfandomcom-20200214-history
Morningwood Arts
Morningwood Arts, Publishing, or better known as just Morningwood Arts, is an independent Canadian video game publisher based in Thunder Bay, ON, Canada. The company was founded by Joseph Thomas in Thunder Bay on the year of 1997 and immediately created Morningwood Studios, a subsidiary that would later go on to develop Civil War and War games under its name. Subsidiaries *Video game publishers **Morningwood Industries ***Semblance Industries *Video game developers **Morningwood Studios ***Morningwood Austin ***Morningwood Vancouver ***Morningwood Los Angeles ***Morningwood New York ***Morningwood London **Morningwood Interactive Creative Entertainment **Morningwood Software **Nakamura Interactive **Tachibana Games **Frost Games **DICE ***MICE Los Angeles **Goomba Games **Extinction Studios *Entertainment/Media **Morningwood Entertainment **Morningwood Comics **Morningwood Media Games *''Civil War'' series - Morningwood Studios **''Civil War: America'' **''Civil War II: 1939'' **''Civil War III: Canada'' **''Civil War IV: Germany'' **''Civil War: America Remastered'' **''Civil War V: Australia'' **''Civil War VI: Japan'' **''Civil War VII: Russia'' **''Civil War Online'' *''War'' series - Morningwood Studios **''Russian War'' **''Imperialist War'' **''World War: To End All Wars'' **''Japanese War'' **''Canadian War: Remnant'' **''World War II: Axis Rising'' *''The Rangers'' series - Nakamura Interactive **''The Rangers: Awakening of Heroes'' **''The Avengers vs. The Rangers'' *''Dawn of War'' series - Morningwood Studios **''Dawn of War'' **''Dawn of War II'' **''Dawn of War III: Revenge'' **''Dawn of War IV: Redemption'' **''Dawn of War V: WWII'' **''Dawn of War VI'' **''Dawn of War VII: Dark Lords'' **''Dawn of War VII: Darkness'' *''Battlefront'' series - Frost Games **''Battlefront'' **''Battlefront II'' **''Battlefront III: World War III'' **''Battlefront: Anniversary'' **''Battlefront IV: Invasion'' **''Battlefront V'' **''Battlefront V: Civil War'' **''Battlefront Online'' *''Infection'' series - Nakamura Interactive **''Infection'' **''Infection: Origins'' **''Infection: Rise of the Gravemind'' *''Castle'' series - Tachibana Games **''Castle Wars'' **''Castle Wars 2'' **''Castle Wars 2: Kingdoms'' *''Ghosts'' series - Morningwood Interactive Creative Entertainment **''Ghosts'' **''Ghosts: Birth of a Shadow'' **''Ghosts: The Shadow War'' **''Ghosts: Fallen Brotherhood'' **''Ghosts: Fallen-Shadow War'' *''Heroes'' series - Morningwood Software **''Heroes'' **''Heroes: Dungeons'' **''Heroes 2'' *''Dark Lords'' series - Extinction Studios **''Dark Lords'' **''Dark Lords II: The Darkness'' **''Dark Lords III'' **''Dark Lords IV: Dawn of War'' **''Dark Lords V'' **''Dark Lords V: Fallen Kingdom'' **''Dark Lords Online'' *''Call of Duty'' series - Morningwood Studios, Morningwood Software, Nakamura Interactive, Tachibana Games, Frost Games **''Call of Duty: Federation War'' **''Call of Duty: Reawakening'' - Cancelled **''Call of Duty: Infected'' **''Call of Duty: Resistance'' **''Call of Duty: Crossover Universe'' **''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare'' **''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising'' **''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III'' **''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare IV'' **''Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive'' **''Call of Duty: Zombies'' **''Call of Duty: Extinction'' **''Call of Duty: Age of Extinction'' **''Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive'' **''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Trilogy'' **''Call of Duty: Dawn of the Remnants'' **''Call of Duty: Nexus Arena'' **''Call of Duty: Unholy Warfare'' *''Warships'' series - Nakamura Interactive **''Warships of World War I'' **''Warships of World War II'' **''Warships of World War III'' **''Warships Online'' *''RWBY'' Universe - Morningwood Industries **''RWBYverse Online'' **''RWBYverse Online: Grimm Rising'' ***''RWBYverse Online: Vytal Festival'' ***''RWBYverse Online: Birth of a Huntsmen'' **''RWBY: Grimm Rising'' - Morningwood Austin, Rooster Teeth Games *''Star Wars'' Universe - Nakamura Interactive **''Star Wars: Darth Eclipse'' **''Star Wars: New Republic at War'' ***''New Republic at War: Nakamura Alignment'' ***''New Republic at War: Varanee's Revenge'' ***''New Republic at War: Return of Nakamura'' **''Star Wars Battlefront'' - Morningwood Studios, Nakamura Interactive, Tachibana Games ***''Galactic Civil War: Battle of Hoth'' ***''Clone Wars: Outer Rim Sieges'' **''Star Wars Battlefront II'' - Morningwood Studios, Nakamura Interactive, Tachibana Games ***''Star Wars Battlefront II: Mario vs. Bowser'' ***''Star Wars Battlefront II: Ruby Rose vs. Roman Torchwick'' ***''Star Wars Battlefront II: Luna Tachibana vs. Nyan Tachibana'' **''Star Wars Starfighter: Dandelion Squadron'' - Tachibana Games ***''Battle of Hoth'' ***''Battle of Endor'' ***''Battle of Jakku'' ***''Fleet of Imperial Justice'' **''Star Wars Starfighter'' - Nakamura Interactive *''Clash of Universes'' series - Morningwood Interactive Creative Entertainment, DICE, Rooster Teeth Games **''Clash of Universes: RWBYverse vs. Star Wars'' *''Grand Theft Auto'' series - Nakamura Interactive **''Grand Theft Auto V: Criminal Underworld'' *''Halo'' Universe - Morningwood Studios **''Halo: Warzone'' **''Halo 2: Covenant'' *''Arena of Valor: Heroes & Villains'' *''Crimson Guard'' Game engines *War Effort engine *Mercy engine *Wood Tech engine *Bloodline engine *WarShip engine *Semblance *Nakamura engine *Goomba engine *Nexus engine Trivia *Morningwood Arts is often described as a more less-greedy version of Electronic Arts, a leading third-party publisher in the gaming industry that was named the "Worst Company in America" twice. Category:Video game publishers Category:Morningwood Arts, Publishing